Secret Feelings
by Roxas Phantomhive
Summary: Oliver is the newest vocaloid and he shares a room with Len. Sadly Len and Oliver don't talk very often although both want to. Oliver tries to get along better with Len and messes it upby making someone else fall for him. LenxOliver Rated T Just in case
1. Chapter 1

Secret Feelings

Hello all~ Welcome to my fanfic called Secret Feelings! It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic so I decided I'd write my newest one as a Vocaloid one. Thanks for reading. And this is a new account by the way.

(Anything in _Italics_ is English and not Japanese)

(Rated T for Just in case)

(Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Vocaloid or any of their songs)

Chapter One

Len POV

Len sighed and stared out the window in his bedroom. It wasn't really his own room due to the fact that he shared it with Oliver, who was one of the newest vocaloids accepted into the house. Ever since they had gotten all the new vocaloids a lot of the older vocaloids had to share their rooms with one of the members.

Rin who used to share a room with Len, now shared a room with the petite Aoki Lapis. Miku used to share a room with Luka but now she was rooming with the sweet, blonde SeeU. Meiko now rooms with IA and Luka is sharing a room with CUL.

Len noticed that everyone else became fast friends with their new roommates while he and Oliver barely spoke to each other. While Len thought he was okay with not being close to him but deep inside he wanted to become closer to the sweet 13 year old. He was only one year younger than him; they should be getting along fine.

Even Rin was friends with Oliver. Len thought back to the day when Oliver first came from England to Japan. Everyone else had gone to the airport that day to meet the newest member. He wished he could've gone to meet him but that day he had to stay back and record a new song. When he got back from the recording studio he walked up to his room to find Oliver standing next to the extra bed that had been added to the room for him.

Len had jumped onto his banana plushie covered bed and closed his eyes. He only opened them when he heard the quiet voice saying "_Hello, I'm Oliver." _Len turned onto his side and looked at him.

"Do speak Japanese?" He asked him. He looked Oliver up and down and noticed that he had bandages on his leg and left eye. He had nice blonde hair and wore navy colors and had a bird with him. He thought that for a little midget he was cute enough and seemed like someone Miku or Rin would want to date.

"Oh yeah I speak Japanese. They made sure that I learned it before I came here." He said easily but with a slight accent. Len nodded closed his eyes again. When he opened them again he saw Oliver setting down a tray of food next to his bed. He saw him turn red while he tried to explain. He said that he wanted to let him sleep so he brought him his dinner and then he went back downstairs.

Len thought back to that day a lot to try and figure out why Oliver wouldn't talk to him. He got up from the window and decided to go downstairs and visit the Utaus that lived next door. There was a house for the official Vocaloids and many apartments for the Utauloids. Rei and Rui Kagene and other people lived in apartments either alone or with a roommate. Their master lived in a mansion by himself typing on the computer all day.

He walked downstairs to find Piko Utatane and Oliver talking which was upsetting since he really enjoyed talking with Piko and didn't want to interrupt. He walked over to his friend Rei who looked just like him except with black and golden eyes. They talked for a while about their twin sisters and other useless stuff when Oliver and Piko walked over.

Oliver POV

Oliver was being introduced to all the Utauloids by Piko and noticed Len downstairs talking to someone. He tapped on Piko's shoulder and pointed. "Could you introduce me to him?"

"Len? Don't you share a room with him?" Piko questioned looking over at them.

Oliver shook his head laughing a bit. "No the guy who looks like him with black hair." He explained to him. He started walking towards Len and his look-alike. He was walking pretty fast to get to them but he didn't know why. He only stopped walking when Piko grabbed his wrist.

"Oliver, you need to wait up. Rei, the guy with the black hair, isn't very sociable. He hangs out with Len, Rin, and Rui and that's about it. I'm just saying, he might act cold towards you." Piko said before he let go of him. Oliver turned away and walked straight over to him. Piko sighed and followed after him.

Oliver walked happily up to Len and smiled at him. "_Hi Len~_" He turned to Rei and smiled as he said "I'm Oliver. What's your name?" He looked Rei up and down and noticed he could be Len's twin, if Rin wasn't his twin already.

The black haired boy looked at Oliver and said "I'm Rei." He then looked back at Len and started talking about the song he had been working on recently. Oliver was too busy looking at Len to understand what he was talking about. The thirteen year old sighed softly and said bye to everyone. He walked up the stairs to the room he shared with Len. He really wanted to be friends with Len but he was shy and Len was always sarcastic. If only he knew how to become closer to Len.

A/N That's the end of chapter one! Thank you for reading. Reviews are loved very much and if you have any ideas you would like to add to the story please tell me! Please don't be rude, as this is the first fanfic I've written since like 2008.I have another account and the username is Twytwy. I will be rewriting some of the fics on there so yeah. And also, I will be writing some Death Note and Naruto sometime soon. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm horrible I know. I need to be better at updating! But I just started a new school so don't hate me! Thanks for reading~

* * *

Oliver flopped onto his bed and groaned. Why is it so awkward around Len?!, he thought. A few minutes later he heard the door open and new it was Len. A few seconds later he felt a gentle hand on his back and heard a high-pitched voice. He knew that voice anywhere. Miku, the most popular of the bunch.

"Oliver are you okay?" Miku asked gently, "When I came in you were mumbling and shaking your head." Oliver blushed because he hadn't realized he had actually been talking. "Something about awkward." Miku though aloud. Oliver sat up and faced Miku with his head down, looking at his hands. "Well the things is," he said with a slight accent, "I thought Len and I would be getting along really well, but he doesn't seem to like me and won't talk to me." Miku looked at him for a second and then she giggled.

"That's what your worried about?", she said smiling, "He doesn't hate you or anything it's just that umm well... Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, I can." Oliver said nodding.

"Well ummm..." Miku leaned in towards Oliver's ear and whispered "Len is gay so he ummm... yeah. And Kaito and Gakupo used him so he's grown to distrust other guys. The only people he really trusts are Rei, Piko, Rin and I. He doesn't even trust SeeU who wouldn't harm a fly"

"Oh... Is he umm dating Rei or Piko?"

Miku giggled, "Of course not! Rei is like his brother or something and Piko was brought in to distract the fans while Len was depressed."

Oliver nodded, understanding. "Well why doesn't he trust me?" He asked.

"Well you have the whole 'I'm so cute and innocent' act going on and he thinks you might be a player or something." Miku said shrugging. " Also you CANNOT tell the fans or the master about Len. If you tell the fans they will either be mad because they like RinxLen or some will go crazy and make more doujins and those make Len mad enough as it is. If you tell the master he will either reboot him and make him straight or turn him into a girl and trust me we do NOT need another Rin running around."

"Well then how did the master know Len was depressed?"

Miku laughed, "Oh THAT was fun. We told him that he went on a road-roller rampage and ran over some bananas and got sad."

"Oh." Oliver sighed. He was relieved. At least he knew Len didn't hate him. He was just ignoring him because he didn't know him well.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Len thinks he may have a crush on you. But I like you too and I always win." Miku said and leaned over towards Oliver and kissed him. Then the door opened and there stood a very surprised Len.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! This frustrated me because I write all my fanfics in a notebook before I upload them and it took me forever to type because I had to keep looking at my notebook. Tell me what you think please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chappy I'm not very happy with but my waifu PsycheDoll told me to upload it because I left her on a cliff. I can't have her die on me. But guys guys guys! I have a few stories planned for youuuu! I finally have chapter 2 of Faith Trust and Love written(I just need to type it) I have a Death Note fanfic I'm writing, a Laundertaker fanfic(for Psyche) and a SebaCiel fanfic. So yeah. That's why I'm being so slow. Oh I also have an AkuRoku one-shot I need to upload for mah buddy. :C I'm horrible. TO NARNIA!**

* * *

Len stared at Miku and Oliver. Oliver looked upset and shocker and Miku looked downright pleased with herself. Miku obviously either didn't notice Len of was just ignoring him because she tried tugging at Oliver's navy blue shorts.

Oliver shoved Miku away and stood up. "Miku, get out." He said a little nervous of what the diva's reaction would be. She surprised him though. She simply got up and walked out, but of course she stopped to whisper something into Len's ear. After watching Miku walk down the hall, Len closed the door and sat down on his bed. They sat in silence for a while, each of them not knowing what to say. Len broke the silence by saying "So she told you?"

"Mhm." Oliver said, nodding.

"Do you hate me now?" Len said almost whispering.

"No, I'm quite relieved actually." Oliver said, and Len looked at him, puzzled. "Well you see, up until now I thought you hated me. You were always avoiding me but it's nice to know that it's just because you didn't know me well enough yet."

"Oh..." Len said. He hadn't meant to make Oliver feel that way. After the whole Kaito and Gakupo thing he just didn't really trust people anymore. He just didn't want to be hurt anymore. Oliver walked over to Len's bed and sat down in front of him, smiling up at him. Len leaned over and rested his forehead against Oliver's.

After a while Len began to doze off and Oliver put him to bed. He walked back over to his bed and laid down, only to find himself still wide awake and thinking about the days happenings.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning Oliver found Len in his bed hugging him. He simply shrugged it off and got up going towards his closet to get dressed. After getting dressed in his usual outfit and carefully replacing the bandages around his eye, he went downstairs to meet everyone. In the dining room he found Rin, SeeU, Luka and Piko.

"G'morning guys." Oliver said with a yawn. He walked to where he usually sat, which was between Rin and Piko.

"So Miku told you about Len?" Rin said, slightly leaning towards him.

"Yeah"

"Told him what?" SeeU asked confused. Piko leaned over towards SeeU and whispered in her ear. Seconds later she turned a bright read and let out a flustered "oh!"

"So how'd he react?" Piko said reaching for a piece of toast.

"He asked me if I hated him. "

"Oh.." Rin said. She had been sure that her brother would've flipped out or something in his little Len-like way.

"Well I gotta go guys! I'm off for my monthly check-up with the master." Oliver said standing up.

"Oh yeah I forgot that all the little noobs have monthly check-ins" Luka said for the first time since Oliver entered the room.

"Yeah. Bye!" Oliver said. He ran out of the dining room and into the hallway that led to some of the bedrooms. As he ran down the hall Miku's door opened and Miku came out wearing a plain white dress with a little frill at the bottom of it. As he ran past she tried to reach out and grab his hand but he quickly jerked away from it. All she responded with was a giggle and muttered something about him being shy.

After a few minutes he made it to the master's mansion, then walked inside. Oliver walked up the stairs that led to the room where meetings and such were held. He walked inside to find the master sitting in a chair towards the back of the room.

"Hello Oliver." the master said to him. Oliver walked to the back of the room and sat across from him. "How're you today?"

"I-I'm fine." Oliver said, nervous that the master might actually change Len's gender of something.

"Any problems? With singing or anything?"

"No.."

"Any questions?"

"Yeah.. Kind of.."

"What is it?"

Oliver sat in silence for a few minutes not knowing how to ask if the master would actually change Len's gender. After thinking he asked if he would really change his gender or something if he was gay. The master laughed at this question.

"Why of course not you silly boy! The fans would go into hysterics if I changed any one of you! Who told you I would do that?" Then he whispered, "and the yaoi fangirls would die of happiness if you were gay..."

Oliver was surprised by this answer and said timidly, "Miku told me..."

"Aha! Leave it to Miku to scare people!" the master said, "But why do you believe her? Are you gay?"

Oliver wasn't expecting that question and simply shrugged and said "I don't know..." Then he jumped up saying something about meeting Len somewhere.

The master chuckled at the boy's lively behavior and began to work on some papers.

* * *

Oliver ran outside and walked down the stairs. When he was walking back towards the vocaloid mansion he passed two other mansions. The utauloid mansion and the pitchloid mansion. Inside the pitchloid mansion lives Jin and Jun Asaki, their younger sister Chou Asaki, Echo Azuki and a few others. In the utauloid mansion lived Rei and Rui Kagene, Teto Kasane and others.

After walking for a few more minutes Oliver came up to the stairs that led to the front door of the mansion. After walking up the stairs he walked towards his bedroom so he could wake Len. When he opened the door he found Gakupo, Kaito, and Miku leaning over Len.

* * *

**A/N They are not raping Len by the way. I didn't want to confuddle anyone. Also everything I write just came to my mind as I wrote it. I don't go and think for days about my next chapter I just write. That's why I write so slow and that's why my stories will never be supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious amazing. Jin, Jun and Chou are my pitchloids that I'm ashamed of. :C They have videos on youtube so if you're curious look them up. C: Echo Azuki is my friend's pitchloid. **

**So yeah thanks for reading! Also thanks to all the guys who reviewed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. You have no idea how much it means to me. It makes me feel special! So here's chapter four. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Oliver ran towards them. "W-what are you doing?!"

All three of them turned around each of them laughing and holding something different. Kaito had makeup, Miku had syrup and Gakupo had scissors. "Oh you know, we're just giving him a makeover~" Miku said in a singsong voice. Oliver looked over at Len whose hair had been cut into choppy layers, and had syrup tangling it up. He had lipstick on his eyelids, mascara all over his cheeks and eyeliner connecting his eyebrows so it was a unibrow.

Oliver was furiated. He ran at Gakupo and Kaito and began hitting them and kicking them as hard as he could. "You're so horrible! Why would you do this?!" He screamed and turned towards Miku, pointing at her, "And you! You said you were his friend! I thought you supported him!"

Miku laughed. "Like I said before. I always get what I want and I will crush anyone who gets in my way."

"Miku, Kaito, and Gakupo, get out now." Came a voice. They all turned around to see the master standing in the doorway. Rin and Piko popped out from behind them, smiling.

"We went and got the master as soon as we heard Oliver yell. We were lucky that he was already on his way over here." Rin said. The master walked into the room and grabbed Miku, Kaito and Gakupo and pulled them out of the room, leaving Oliver, Rin and Piko to take care of Len.

Oliver walked over next to Len and noticed that he had cuts on his forehead from the scissors. He sat down and propped Len up next to him. Rin sat next to them and Piko stood behind her. "Hey Len, do you want help washing all that off?"

"Sure, that'd be nice." Len said. Oliver pulled Len up and all four of them walked into the bathroom that him and Len shared. Once they all got in there they helped Len wash all the syrup out of his hair and gently combed through it. Piko grabbed a wash cloth and wiped all the makeup off and cleaned the cuts on his forehead.

Rin sat in front of Len and grabbed his hand. "Lenny? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks Rin." Len said with a smile.

"Aww Len.. your hair. It looked so cool." Piko said.

"Yeah... Can one of you fix it for me?"

"Sure Len!" Rin said and grabbed a pair of scissors out of a drawer and evened out the layers a bit and styled it a little so in the end it looked a bit like Kaito's hair except blonde, and shorter.

Len looked in the mirror and tugged at his hair. "I like it." he said, and pulled up a small chunk of hair at the back of his head, "Look! I can still put it up into a ponytail!"

Rin and Piko laughed at that optimistic remark and smiled at Len. "So even after all that, you still like to joke around, huh Len?"

* * *

At dinner that night, nobody saw Miku, Kaito or Gakupo.

"I wonder where they are.." Oliver thought aloud.

"I don't really care as long as they're not chopping my hair off anymore." Len replied.

"But Len," came a high-pitched voice, "I think you look cute with your little baby ponytail!" Len and Oliver spun around and found Teto tugging playfully at Len's short hair.

"Yeah, and now whenever your hair is out, I can tell you and Rin apart! It used to be impossible!" Gumi said.

Eventually almost everyone was surrounding Len and complimenting his hair or saying something nice about him to make him feel better.

After dinner Len had to work on his song Soundless Voice, so Oliver was by himself for a while. For most of the time he was digging around in old songbooks and photo albums.

* * *

Len returned a little after ten and found Oliver reading song lyrics that he had written a while before. "O-Oliver! What are you doing?" he asked wondering how he had found the lyrics.

"Oh hi Len." Oliver said, "These lyrics are really good. Did you ever actually get to sing them?" Len shook his head no. He never thought anyone would actually like them. They were based off of when Kaito had broken up with him. "Could you sing it for me?"

"Oh uhh... sure.." Len said. He went to the closet and pulled out a keyboard he kept there so he could practice his songs. He sat down on his bed and grabbed the lyrics from Oliver and began to sing.

"In this curtain of night,

The moon shines on two people

I search for warmth

As I strongly embrace the one that I have,

My breath becomes white

as I use my numb finger

To etch his name

In the snow

As it melts and disappears

'I'll never let go'

The promise I made in autumn back then

Is fading away beyond the white visibility

And returns to nothingness

Falling Falling Snow

I want you to cover and hide me

I watched you back going away from me

and held in my tears

The falling snow

Swallows my world and my love

Until the pain in my chest heals,

Melt away in the white"

Len stopped playing and looked at Oliver.

"Len! That was amazing! I cant believe you wrote that, well I can, but WOW!" Oliver said.

"Oh umm thank you." Len said blushing. He didn't think it was all that great but it felt amazing to be complimented by the person he liked.

"You should ask the master if you can sing it at a concert or something!" Oliver said, but Len blushed even more at the thought of that. All the fans would think the song was for Rin or something, and wondered if the master would actually let him sing it.

"I'll think of t. I'll set up a meeting with the master tomorrow and see if he likes it."

"Great! Well I'm sleepy so I'm going to bed." Oliver said, yawning. "G'night"

"Good night Oliver." Len said, feeling the happiest he had in a while.

* * *

When Len woke up the next morning he found that Oliver had already left, but left him a note. It read,

"Good luck with your song Len!

I hope the master likes it!

-Oliver"

Len read the note a few more times, admiring Oliver's handwriting. He'd written it twice. In English and in Japanese. His Japanese handwriting was unsteady and sloppy like that of a little kid's would be, but it was cute. Len was able to tell he'd done his best at writing in Japanese. His English handwriting was small and neat and easy to read. Len put the not under his pillow and walked out of his bedroom. He locked his door, so there would n't be any unwanted visitors. He walked down the empty hallway towards the dining room to find it empty.

Len looked at the tie to find that it was already noon. Everybody would be out doing their own thing. He left the dining room and walked to the front door. Len opened it and walked outside so he could go to the master's mansion.

Walking inside the mansion without being specifically called there felt weird to Len. He walked towards the meeting room and walked inside to find the master typing away on his laptop.

"Hello Len. I wasn't expecting you." the master said barely looking up from his laptop.

"Hello ummm... I have a song I wrote and I was wondering if we could put it on our next album or play it at the next concert or something."

"Can you perform it for me?"

"Oh- uh yeah!" Len said and began to sing.

* * *

After the song was over the master sat silently for a moment before saying, "I like it... but..."

* * *

**A/N teehee I'm evil. You don't get to know what he thinks about it yet. C: **

**Also, that is an actual song by Len. Whoever guesses it right gets a special vocaloid one-shot of any two characters that they want. No lemon though.**

**I'll give you a hint. The name of the song is in the lyrics that were in the story.**

**Also if you find the song, I suggest you listen to it. It's really really good. **

**Okai then. Thanks a lot for reading! **

**Please review!**


End file.
